MPLS is quickly gaining support in the communication industry as a high-speed core of many communication networks. Networks are being developed and deployed which interface ATM networks with MPLS networks. New network systems are being deployed which incorporate both MPLS and ATM network topologies.
Current draft standards allow for providing differentiated quality of service (QoS) levels in a MPLS network, as in an ATM network. A connection travelling through both an ATM network and a MPLS network may have separate, but similar, QoS levels associated with each network.
There is a need for a system mapping quality of service levels between MPLS and ATM connections in a network element.